


Just A Stolen Heart

by britishsconesahoy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crime, Humor, M/M, Romance, an unfortunate Canada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishsconesahoy/pseuds/britishsconesahoy
Summary: He was just trying to do a quick house robbery, just steal a few things and go. It would have been pretty simple if some other thief hadn't decided to rob that house too, as well as blow their cover and cause them to have to hide in a closet together!





	Just A Stolen Heart

Arthur stared silently at the dark, quiet house in front of him. He had been watching that house for most of the day already, and even by nightfall he had yet to see any signs of life from within the home.

It was already three in the morning, so Arthur assumed that even if anyone was inside, they would most likely be asleep. Robbing this house would be a risk, but he decided that he'd take that chance.

He quietly walked over to the back door, constantly looking around to make sure no one was watching. Upon reaching the back entrance, Arthur put his ear to the door, but he was still met with silence. He then glanced through the small window, but all he could see was darkness.

He assumed the door was locked, but he tried opening it anyway, just in case. To his surprise, however, the door creaked open easily, almost too easily.

Arthur waited a moment before entering, but the house continued to remain perfectly quiet. Hesitantly, he stepped through the open door and slowly closed it behind him. Again he waited, but everything continued to remain still. Once Arthur was convinced that no one was coming, he began to silently search through the rooms on the first floor for anything worth stealing.

As he was looking through a closet in the hallway, a sudden crash caused him to almost drop the box he was sifting through. Arthur quickly placed the box back on the floor and almost stumbled over it as he raced to hide himself in the closet. He closed the door and sat silently as he tried to make out what it was that made the crashing sound.

"Get out of my house, you thief!"

_Is he referring to me?_  Arthur thought as he attempted to hide himself behind the box.  _But how did he know?_

Another crash sounded which was then followed by hurried footsteps down the stairs. Arthur tried to conceal himself even more as the footsteps appeared to get closer, until they finally stopped in front of the closet door. Arthur held his breath, but then immediately let it go when he heard a second pair of footsteps racing down the stairs.

"I know you're down here!"

Before Arthur could realize what was happening, the closet door was quickly thrust open and in a matter of seconds, Arthur found himself seated next to another man crouched behind a box in a stranger's storage closet.

Despite his confusion, Arthur stayed silent as he snuck a glance at the man beside him. The house suddenly became silent again, and the mystery voice from before had disappeared.

The unknown man beside him was dressed in all black, the only color on him came from the bright blue of his eyes which were surprisingly clearly visible, even in the darkness.

After a few moments of thought, it wasn't hard for Arthur to figure out that he wasn't the only one who decided to rob this house that night, and that the back door being unlocked wasn't merely a result of good fortune.

"So I'm assuming you're the one that almost revealed my being here?" Arthur asked under his breath, though the irritation in his tone was barely concealed.

The man next to him turned his head slightly to meet Arthur's gaze, a sheepish smile evident on his face. "Sorry. I accidentally tripped over something upstairs, though it's quite a coincidence that we both tried to rob this place on the same night."

_It was definitely a strange coincidence_. Arthur thought as the man beside him let out a small laugh.

"Will you please attempt to be more quiet," Arthur whispered. "or do you want him to find us?"

"Sorry, again," The man apologized, immediately stopping his quiet laughter. "My name's Alfred, by the way."

"Arthur."

"Well, Arthur, it's a pleasure to meet you." Alfred said with a smile. "I will say, though, that this is definitely an odd situation for us to meet in."

Arthur didn't answer, as he was trying his best to hint to the guy that he wanted nothing to do with him, and that just because they were stuck in a closet together hiding from the owner of the house that they both decided to rob at the same time didn't mean that they had to converse with each other. Alfred either decided to ignore Arthur's irritation, or he just completely didn't get the hint. Arthur presumed that it was the latter.

"Hey, maybe if we get out of here, we can do a joint robbery some time." Alfred suggested, as he eyed the slightly annoyed blonde sitting beside him.

"Good god, no." There was no way in hell that Arthur would ever work with this fool of a thief. He was even willing to bet that Alfred had never managed a successful robbery in his life.

"Alright, then," Alfred said with a look of hurt on his face. "I guess we won't."

The two then lapsed into silence, much to Arthur's satisfaction. He had no desire to continue listening to that idiot's voice, as it was bad enough that he had to share his hiding spot in a closet with him.

But good things don't last forever, and it only took about five minutes until Alfred decided to speak again.

"You know, you have some pretty eyes."

Arthur's head shot up immediately as he processed what Alfred had just said. Had that bloody fool just compliment his eyes?

"Excuse me."

"What?" Alfred asked. "It was just a compliment, dude."

Arthur didn't know how to respond to that, but he couldn't help but sneak a glance at Alfred's blue eyes that were fixed on him. If they were talking about beautiful eyes, then surely Alfred's would have taken the prize if you asked him, but Arthur wasn't talking about beautiful eyes so his opinion didn't matter.

Arthur quickly turned his gaze back to where it was before, staring straight ahead. Alfred continued to stare at the rather annoyed figure next to him, much to Arthur's displeasure. The two stayed in that position for a good few minutes until Arthur finally snapped.

"Alright, why do you keep staring at me like that?" Arthur demanded. "It's getting annoying."

It was dark, but unfortunately that didn't help to hide the stupid grin Alfred had on his face. "No reason. I just like looking at you."

"Seriously?" Arthur was highly considering just jumping out of the closet and making himself known to the house's owner, just so he could get out of Alfred's presence.

"Tell me," Alfred said. "are you single?"

Oh yes, he was definitely just going to jump out of the closet.

"What?!"

"Did you not understand my question?" Alfred asked, with a look of confusion on his face.

Arthur could feel his own face turn red and he quickly looked away from Alfred. How was this guy able to make him feel so uncomfortable?

A small shuffling sound then caused him to look up again, only to see Alfred shifting closer to him in the already cramped closet.

Looks like he wasn't going to end up stealing anything tonight.

* * *

Matthew walked angrily through the dark house, flicking on a light every time he passed one. This was already the third night this week that he had been robbed. Was it really that hard to notice that he was in fact home?

He sighed as he made his way through his house, looking in every corner for the runaway thief. After a bit of unsuccessful searching, Matthew found himself in front of the hall closet, and he could have sworn that he heard something come from behind that closed door.

Deciding it was worth a try, Matthew slowly opened up the closet door only to find a rather odd scene unfolding in front of his confused eyes.

He noticed the thief he had been chasing earlier, but there was another guy in there too. Just his luck that he got two robbers on the same night. He just continued to stare at them in bewilderment as he tried to figure out why two thieves were making out in his storage closet.

Figuring it was best to just leave that question unanswered, Matthew slowly closed the door again. They could steal each other's hearts all they wanted, so long as they didn't touch anything of his.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really a romance writer, but I thought this would be funny, though I do tend to have a strange sense of humor so maybe not. Well, tell me what you guys think!
> 
> Oh, and let's just take a moment to feel bad for Canada. I feel like he's always left to deal with the odd situations.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
